


Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Cunnilingus, Derek Helps Stiles, Enthusiastic Consent, Fuck Or Die, Horny Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions of knotting, POV Derek, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina, Witch Curses, but not really, magical vagina, more like fuck or fail school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>That</i> was the smell, the one Derek couldn't place.</p><p>"She gave you a vagina," Derek said flatly.</p><p>"She did."</p><p>AKA: Stiles is really hated by a witch at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about

"I need your help."

Derek didn't have a choice but to step back and let Stiles into the loft because he was barreling through anyway. He shut the door and turned to Stiles with an expectant look.

"I need your help," Stiles repeated, whirling around and then pacing quickly.

"You said that," Derek replied, approaching Stiles slowly. He was on edge, even for Stiles, and Derek could smell the ... he couldn't even pin point what he was smelling. Some anxiety, frustration, unease, maybe a touch of fear—definitely arousal. But it was all different than what he usually got from Stiles.

"Aren't you supposed to be at college?" Derek asked, hoping to get Stiles on something he knew, could focus on.

Instead it just made things worse.

"College? Yeah, that'd be great! Would _love_ to be at college right now. I'd be in my intro to American Mythology course right now and having a ball. Instead I'm _here_."

"And why is that?" Derek asked.

"You're gonna fucking hate me," Stiles muttered, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Why?" Derek asked warily.

"Something happened at school, okay? I pissed off a witch. I didn't even mean to! And it wasn't over anything major, I didn't insult her or denigrate her or her coven or _anything_! She was seriously fucking out for me. I mean, she knows I'm part of a pack and she's got a hate on for werewolves, which I think indicates there's something else going on in her life, but I'm not even one! I don't know why she hates _me_ just because of who I associate with!" Stiles insisted.

"Okay. What does that have to do with me?"

Stiles sighed. "Nothing, really. It's more of a personal thing. I think what she did is going to go away but I can't _fucking deal_ right now."

"Stiles, just tell me what you need me to do."

"Have sex with me."

Derek blinked.

Stiles looked back steadily.

 _That_ was the smell, the one Derek couldn't place.

"She gave you a vagina," Derek said flatly.

"She did."

"How do you get yourself into these situations?" Derek asked incredulously.

"I notice you're not saying no," Stiles said with the hint of a smirk.

Derek was silent. He knew he should say no. Because... 

Because why? Stiles was an adult. Legal and consenting and asking. He'd grown up a lot, grown on Derek. And, truth be told, Derek would be thinking about it if Stiles weren't in a magical bind anyway.

"Is this to get rid of it?" Derek asked, thought occurring to him that he might be a last resort.

"No, I'm stuck with it for a month. I think it has something to do with her wanting me to know what it feels like to be saddled with a 'curse' every month, whether it be a period or the pull of the moon."

"So you're here because?"

"I'm horny as fuck."

"Succinct."

"Truth."

"Wasn't there someone else, someone at school or—"

"No, I need it to be you," Stiles insisted, moving in close to Derek. 

"Why?" Derek asked, feeling his mouth go dry.

"I've had a crush on you for years, you know that," Stiles said as he reached out to hold Derek's hand gently. "I've dealt with it and come to terms, that's okay. But since this happened I cannot get you out of my head. You're all I think about. It's been two weeks and I've been a walking, talking bag of Stiles-shaped mush. But when I get myself off? I feel alive." Stiles guided Derek's hand down the front of his pants. Past his cock and to his new warm folds, already so wet. Derek sucked in a halting breath, fighting not to breathe in the scent as deeply as he could.

"When I finger myself and use my dildos and come my brains out at least five times a day _you_ are the one fucking me and kissing me and eating me out. Every time. You're all I can think about, Derek. I have midterms next week— _next week_ —so I need you to do me a solid."

Derek couldn't speak. He could barely see straight after all that information. His fingers curled against Stiles, on autopilot, and the gasp Stiles made as he brushed against his clit would be replayed in his fantasies for years to come.

"I, uh," Derek tried to say.

"Please, Derek," Stiles begged, pressing closer and wrapping his left leg around Derek's calf to give him more access. He leaned his head against Derek's shoulder and kissed his neck. "Just the tip? Your fingers? Anything. _Please_."

Derek pulled his hand out of Stiles' pants, ignoring the distraught moan Stiles let out. Derek grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, wanting to shake him. 

"Stiles, are you sure? Are you absolutely _positive_ this is what you want?" Derek demanded.

Stiles' mouth dropped open and he was damn near panting but his eyes were clear when he nodded. "Yes, Derek. I swear, I'm of as sound mind as I can be right now. I'm saying yes, I want this. I'm asking you to fuck me."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and picked him up, carrying him across the loft to his bed. Stiles locked his legs around Derek and kissed and sucked at his neck, making frustrated noises when the marks he left didn't stay for longer than a few seconds.

"We can work on that later," Derek said gruffly as he dropped Stiles on the bed and he laughed as he bounced on it. Derek felt something in him lift at the sound, as if he understood this wasn't necessarily a "fuck or die" situation and he could have fun with it.

He stripped Stiles of his shirts immediately, throwing them over his shoulder and covering Stiles to kiss his way down his nicely muscled chest and torso. Stiles' pants were still unbuttoned but he nosed them open and buried his face in Stiles' crotch, breathing in deep. Stiles arched and pushed Derek's head down and he didn't complain about Stiles being a bossy bottom.

He used his teeth to drag Stiles' underwear down, pushing the pants apart and down his legs. He was wearing simple grey cotton boxer briefs and they were soaked between his legs. Derek pulled them down his legs and kicked them under his bed before he could think about what he was doing. Depending on how this played out, well...

Derek palmed Stiles' cock that was half hard and stroked it as he ducked his head and licked a stripe up Stiles' pussy. It should have been the weirdest thing but weird was relative in Beacon Hills and this was the hottest "weird" thing he'd been part of possibly ever.

Stiles was already coming undone above him, writhing and moaning while Derek worked his tongue over Stiles, parting the folds with his fingers and stroking his tongue between them, over his clit and back down the other side. He slowly eased one finger into Stiles and watched him thrash on the bed.

"Derek, I need you, I need you now. Please, I need this, please get in me," Stiles babbled. Derek stood up and quickly stripped his own clothes off, tossing them wherever. He was already hard, cock straining against his jeans, and Stiles let out a loud whimper as he watched it slap Derek on his lower belly, thick and already beading with precome.

Derek crawled up from the end of the bed and dragged Stiles to the pillows with him, loving how frantic Stiles was under him. He rummaged through the bedside table for the lube, then paused.

"Force of habit," he muttered but Stiles grabbed it from his hand and poured some on his hand, reaching down to stroke Derek's cock.

"Never enough lube," Stiles panted while grinning. Derek forced himself to focus on Stiles' face instead of letting his eyes roll back in his head while Stiles' slick fingers worked him up to an impossible degree.

"I want this to be better than this," Derek said between gritted teeth.

Stiles snorted. "I took the rest of this week off before I have to go back for my exams. Trust me, there's lots of time to try this every which way until we get it right."

Derek tried to think of something else to say but couldn't stop himself. "And after?"

"After we get it right or after I go back to only having a boring old penis?" Stiles joked, but he picked up on Derek's question.

"I doubt your penis is boring," Derek said, feeling dumb.

"Guess we'll have to find out then," Stiles whispered, pulling Derek down to bite at his earlobe. Derek's cock jerked and more precome added to the slickness. "But right now you need to fuck me."

"Yeah, yes. Yes, I do." Derek nodded eagerly and spread Stiles' legs, positioning himself.

He slipped the head of his cock in, biting down on his lip at the hot, tight feeling of Stiles around him. They were both so wet and it was brutal holding himself still until Stiles poked him in the chest.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"You said 'just the tip'," Derek teased but Stiles wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Derek by the hips and arched his body up, thrusting himself onto Derek's cock and they both cried out, their voices echoing in the loft.

"Now use some of that werewolf strength and fuck me." Stiles thrust his hips up against Derek's insistently, indicating a rhythm that Derek picked up with a growl.

There wasn't any joking or laughter, just the harsh sounds of their breathing and the quick slap of their bodies against each other. Stiles was quiet at first and then started grunting as he met Derek's quick movements and gave back as good as he got. Stiles' arms were around his shoulders, holding him close and his nails were digging into his skin, leaving marks that wouldn't last but the sharp pricks of pain urged him on and taunted his wolf.

Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles roughly, shoving his tongue into Stiles' mouth and using it in time with his hips. Stiles responded in kind and nipped at him, catching his tongue and lips with his teeth.  
 Derek growled in response, a deep rumbling sound that came from his wolf deep within. Stiles' movements stuttered and his eyes grew wide but his scent spiked and he tightened around Derek, holding him inside while he came. His cock jerked between them and a small surge of come slicked them but Derek felt it all internally.

Stiles held him tightly and squeezed around him everywhere he could while Derek thrust a few more times and came inside him. He felt his eyes change and his fangs drop where he was mouthing at Stiles' shoulder but he had enough sense not to bite down even though everything in him wanted to.

Stiles held Derek on top of him for long minutes while they both came down while Derek's whole body would shudder and thrust weakly into him. It was Derek who finally rolled off even though Stiles tried to hold him close. He slipped out of Stiles who moaned weakly and clenched his legs together. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him close, grabbing the edge of his blanket and pulling it over them awkwardly.

"That was amazing," Stiles mumbled against Derek's chest. 

"I probably shouldn't have come inside you," Derek murmured back, reason and logic starting to creep back in.  
 "Nah, it's fine. I had Melissa check me out when I got home. Didn't really want Deaton poking around down there and I don't know if he'd give me a straight answer anyway. Melissa was very... non-judgmental," Stiles said with a chuckle.

"That's, uh... good. Good to know this weird situation won't get weirder," Derek replied, rubbing his hand down Stiles' back, who sat up and looked at Derek with a curious expression.

"How weird is too weird?"

"What are you asking?" Derek asked, unsure where else they could go with this.

"Do you have a knot by any chance? Because I brought a vibrating buttplug with me from school and I'd really like to—"

Stiles was cut off by a loud groaning growl and Derek's body rolling on top of him, already preparing for round two.


End file.
